The Truth Behind The Gothic Bird
by swissgirl
Summary: so this story continues from one for you robin gets back to the tower with bad news to the team. they become unstable that they all start leaving to do other things. robin wants answers and decides to follow the instruction raven had left. he must go see batman. the man who took him in and raised him. is it really the end or has it just started. robin/raven. I OWN NO CHARACTERS :(


Sequel One For You:

The Truth Behind The Gothic Bird.

Robin walked into the tower where the other titans were waiting for the birds to return home, but they were not expecting the news that were about to come. He walked into the common room where Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the coach and all three turned to the sliding door to see only Robin, but only to notice that his head was hung low and walking slow.

"Friend Robin. What is wrong? Where is friend Raven?"

"Dude. You looked like you got hit big."

"Hey, Man. Are you alright? Where is my little sister?"

Robin looked up to where they were sitting and he dreaded for the news that he was about to tell them. He didn't know how he would tell them, but he did know that he had to tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry guys... But she died... Saving me." Robin couldn't stand to see what their reactions would be so he went straight to his room after briefly telling them.

Once he got to his room he took off his broken mask and stripped till he was only in boxers. Robin went to the mirror on the inside of his closet door and checked out his wounds, but when he looked. There was hardly any just small cuts and minor bruises.

"She must have healed me before she..." He stopped for he couldn't say it. He still didn't want to believe it. He went to his bed and lied there crying for a lost friend that was dearly loved.

Back in the common room the three couldn't believe what their leader had just told them and they all went to their rooms to think.

In Starfire's room she was destroying everything that brought happiness so now everything was either ripped or broken to pieces and her walls that were pink were now black. She sat on her bed and sobbed.

"Oh friend Raven. Why must you go. I will miss you dearly." Starfire looked around at the destruction that she had just created.

In Cyborg's room he just stared at the pictures of the group that he had set up in his room. He mainly though was staring at the person that was wearing a blue cloak and a black leotard.

"Raven..."

In Beast Boy's room was no different. He looked at the pictures of the group when he saw Raven in the picture he snapped. Taking the pictures and throwing them across the room. Breaking the frame and glass while it hit the wall and floor.

"First Terra... Now you. Why does this happen to the girls of the team?"

At a dark cave A spirit with a golden glow appeared before the dark night. Batman at first didn't know who it was until she transformed to her original form.

"Rasadia... What happened to you. I thought you were gone." he looked her over. The one who took him in when his parents were killed and taught him everything he knew.

"I had no choice. It was either me or him and death stroke is not easily persuaded into not killing or playing with another mind. You know how he can get."

"What? He's back. I thought we..." Batman just stared at her, trying to figure out how Death Stroke survived a deadly attack.

"So did I, but he has been going after Richard. Oh yes. I had told him to come to you. Richard and the others have been trying to figure out my age." She was slowly disappearing.

"Kay. Thanks for the heads up, Rasadia." Before Batman could say more she was gone. He went up from the bat cave and into the main room of his mansion. Waiting for his adopted son to return.

Back at titans tower the four were slowly leaving each other one by one. First, Starfire as she packed and left a note saying that she was returning home to her planet. Second, Beast Boy as he packed and left a note saying that he was going to chase his career. Thirdly, Cyborg packed as he left a note saying that he was going back to what he should have done. Last, but not least. Robin, as he packed all his belongings and made his trip back to the place where his mentor was to ask him the one question. Who was Rasadia Raven Roth.

What they didn't know was that the golden spirit was watching everything that happened. Them packing, leaving notes and leaving completely or so they think. The golden spirit watched as Robin went on his R cycle and drove off, but not without seeing the spirit. Robin looked in her direction seeing long flowing Blue/purple hair, slightly tanned skin, a Silk dress that was like a gown as the sleeves were long and covered half her hands. To finish it off with the golden glow. Robin just shook his head as though he just imagined on what he just saw while the spirit just smiled at him.

"Time to get some answers." Robin went in the direction to Gotham city.

Back in Gotham city the mansion door of Bruce Wayne rang and Alfred went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw a teenager wearing dark blue jeans, red t-shirt and a black leather jacket with sunglasses covering his eyes. Alfred smiled, knowing exactly who it is.

"Richard. It's a pleasure to see that you have returned. Your father is waiting for you in the main room." Letting Richard in.

"Thanks, Alfred. It's nice to see you again as well." Richard walks out to the main room and sees Bruce sitting at one of the comfy chairs.

"Welcome home son. You've grown quite a bit since we last saw each other."

"Yeah... I have." Richard goes to sit on a comfy chair right across from Bruce.

"So...What would you like?" Bruce gets the tea that's on his end table and drinks it.

"I would like to ask you a question. Something that my teammate said to ask you." Richard avoided saying raven's name as much he could.

"Well, What would your question be?" Bruce asks. Putting his half finished tea on his end table.

"I was told to ask you if you know who a girl named Rasadia Raven Roth was... And if you know what Raven's age was?" He was starting to fiddle around with his thumbs, avoiding eye contact.

"I know." Bruce had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"What?... You do?" Half Shocked face.

"To answer your first question. I do know a girl by that name. Believe it or not she was the one who took me in when my parents died. She became my mentor and my guardian until she disappeared with a note saying that she will always be watching and that she would return. It seems like she has with me not noticing." Bruce said smiling.

"Wait...You were trained by a girl? Who was she?" Richard asked.

"Yes I was. Lets just say that she used a different appearance to hide her true one. She did a pretty good job at that too, but I should have known that she would still use Raven Roth just taking out Rasadia." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"So wait. The girl that trained you was the same one who was apart of my team. She looks too young to even have trained you." Richard was truly confused at this point.

"Well, Richard. That's were the answer for your second question comes in. Raven is only half human. The other half of her is demon so her life span is much longer then ours. She is really one hundred and ninety eight years old." Bruce tried not to laugh at the expression left on his adopted son's face.

"What? But that's...old. We thought that she was only seventeen years old. Not above one hundred. " Richard was shocked at hearing how old the girl he loved really was.

"looks can be deceiving." Bruce laughs.

"Yeah. More then I thought..."

"What seems to be troubling you?" Bruce asked noticing a depressed look on Richard's face.

"Well...Raven, she...she died by a bullet wound and the whole team went different ways."


End file.
